Mécanique céleste
by Nelja
Summary: Parce que les lois de l'attraction ne sont pas si différentes pour les planètes et pour les shinigami... Angst. KiraMomo, GinKira, et un peu de AizenMomo en fond.


_Les personages appartiennent à Tite Kubô ! Couples : Kira/Momo, Kira/Gin, Momo/Aizen, le tout à sens unique, aussi vous pouvez passer votre chemin si vous êtes anti-yaoi, anti-het, ou si vous n'aimez pas l'angst. Spoilers tome 15._

_J'aimais bien l'idée de la métaphore sur les points de Lagrange, au début, mais je crains que la réalisation soit un peu lourde, finalement (et là vous me ferez remarquer qu'il faut de toute façon avoir une case en moins pour faire des métaphores sur les points de Lagrange, et vous n'aurez pas tort)_

* * *

Il y a beaucoup de livres au quartier général de la cinquième division.

Il y a des manuels pour les shinigami, et aussi des livres du monde des humains, et il est possible de les emprunter, car le capitaine Aizen pense que tout le monde a le droit de s'instruire, même en dehors de son travail.

Kira s'est découvert un soudain intérêt pour les livres d'astronomie.

Parce qu'il y découvre qu'il est naturel qu'il y ait une force d'attraction qui fait que les planètes gravitent autour des étoiles, et Hinamori est tellement chaleureuse et brillante et rayonnante qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de la mettre au centre de son monde.

Et il n'a pas à se sentir coupable ou honteux pour cela.

Mais il devrait quand même s'écarter d'elle, parce qu'il est trop amoureux d'elle, et dès qu'elle est là il s'infléchit dans sa direction, et il tombe, il n'écoute plus qu'elle, il ne regarde plus qu'elle.

Il sait qu'il n'en obtiendra jamais rien ; et quand il voit la façon dont elle regarde le capitaine Aizen, il se dit que sans doute personne n'obtiendra jamais rien. Et cela le rend triste, et il ne veut pas vraiment continuer à tourner autour d'elle, à ne recevoir que des bribes de sa lumière et de sa chaleur, parce qu'il risque de s'effondrer et de la blesser.

Il y a peut-être une chance de s'éloigner d'elle encore, mais pour qu'il puisse oublier à quel point certaines de ses paroles lui serrent la gorge, à quel point certains de ses gestes lui font vouloir se rapprocher, à quel point les regards qu'elle envoie au capitaine Aizen le blessent comme autant de balles perdues, il faudrait qu'il puisse s'éloigner d'elle physiquement, que son corps cesse de graviter autour d'elle avant que son coeur le fasse.

Ce n'est pas toujours facile, parce que depuis qu'Abarai-kun a été transféré, depuis qu'il est quatrième siège de la cinquième division, ils sont souvent ensemble, et il la regarde, et il voit très bien que le capitaine Aizen est le centre de son monde comme elle est le centre du sien, et qu'elle n'en obtiendra rien non plus, que de doux sourires paternels. Mais elle est plus forte que lui, et elle ne semble pas souffrir vraiment, cela lui suffit, elle reste flamboyante, avec sa propre lumière.

Elle a trouvé son équilibre, et il doit s'éloigner d'elle d'autant plus, pour ne pas le troubler.

Aussi, alors qu'ils travaillent tous ensemble, et qu'il regarde Hinamori regarder le capitaine Aizen, la première fois que le vice-capitaine Ichimaru lui propose de discuter un peu, il accepte sans hésiter cette distraction, même si cela doit le divertir de son travail aussi.

Le vice-capitaine Ichimaru est souriant et insondable, et Kira ne lui a jamais vraiment parlé autrement que pour le travail. Aussi, il est très surpris quand il lui demande, sans ambages "Pourquoi donc regardes-tu Hinamori-kun come ça ?"

Kira rougit, bafouille, alors que le vice-capitaine Ichimaru continue "Aimes-tu donc tant que ça te faire du mal ?" et là il comprend qu'on ne lui demande pas vraiment de s'expliquer, du moins pas sur le point qu'il croyait.

Abarai-kun lui avait bien dit qu'il était transparent.

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, vice-capitaine Ichimaru." répond-il, parce qu'il ne peut pas mentir, cela se verra, mais il ne peut pas non plus expliquer en détail à quel point il n'y a qu'elle dans son monde.

"Je pourrais t'aider." répond son supérieur avec un grand sourire, et Kira voudrait répondre "Non, vous ne pouvez pas.", mais il y a dans l'aura de mystère qui entoure le vice-capitaine Ichimaru quelque chose qui l'empêche d'être aussi catégorique, et à la place il demande "Comment ?" d'un ton de défi, d'un ton où il y a de l'espoir.

"Je t'arracherai à elle." lui répond le vice-capitaine Ichimaru, et alors que Kira s'inquiète, il éclate de rire. "Je plaisantais. Mais je pense que le capitaine Aizen nous laissera bien travailler ensemble, n'est-ce pas, plutôt que de ne faire tes rapports qu'à lui ? Tu ne la verrais pas autant, et cela me ferait plaisir."

Kira est persuadé que cela serait une bonne chose, de moins voir Hinamori, mais ce serait aussi la pire des choses. Ce n'est qu'à grand peine qu'il réussit à s'en convaincre, et c'est en regardant le sourire du vice-capitaine Ichimaru, qui est inquiétant même quand il vient lui offrir son assistance, mais qui est aussi étrangement rassurant.

Cela ne peut pas être si mauvais.

Kira travaille beaucoup avec le vice-capitaine Ichimaru les mois qui suivent, même si cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à du travail tel qu'il l'entend, parce que l'autre homme lui parle beaucoup, de tout et de rien, du seireitei et du rukongai et du monde des hommes. Et sa façon d'en parler est dérangeante et troublante, parce qu'elle est très cynique, mais Kira a l'impression de comprendre beaucoup de choses.

C'est une lumière sombre qu'il apporte sur son monde, mais c'est toujours de la lumière, cela a une consistance que peu de choses ont eu pour lui, ces derniers temps.

Et il réalise bientôt que le capitaine Ichimaru a pour lui cette qualité bien spéciale que tout ce qu'il lui dit est précieux, parce que cela lui apporte quelque chose de nouveau, tout ce qu'il dit lui fait se sentir vaciller ; c'est comme avec Hinamori, et cela devrait lui faire peur, mais au fond c'est peut-être sa chance. Peut-être pourra-t-il trouver son équilibre ainsi.

Parce qu'il a lu les livres d'astronomie, même s'il savait bien qu'Hinamori ne le regarderait jamais comme elle regarde le capitaine Aizen quand il lui raconte les noms des étoiles. Et il sait que quand un corps céleste est attiré par deux étoiles, il y a un point entre les deux où les forces se compensent, il ne tombe pas.

Kira ne se rappelait plus ce que cela fait de ne pas tomber à chaque instant. Et maintenant, il réussit à être heureux quand il est avec Hinamori sans être malheureux quand il est loin d'elle ; c'est un sentiment bien doux.

Et ce devrait être pareil avec le vice-capitaine Ichimaru, et tout devrait aller bien, à l'unique point stable entre deux étoiles.

Et pendant un temps, il a cru y arriver.

Mais en fait, ce n'est pas pareil. Parce que le vice-capitaine Ichimaru n'est pas direct comme l'était Momo, qui l'a toujours appelé son ami, avec toute sa franchise, qui lui a toujours montré ce qu'il pourrait attendre d'elle, et ce qu'il ne pourrait pas.

Le vice-capitaine Ichimaru pose parfois sa main sur son épaule ou son bras, d'une façon qui le fait frissonner, pas comme démonstration d'amitié mais pour montrer quelque chose d'autre, sans doute, quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas. Le vice-capitaine Ichimaru ne semble ni accessible ni inaccessible, et cet incertitude détruit son fragile équilibre, à tout instant.

Qund il était avec Hinamori, il souffrait amèrement de ne pas pouvoir être son petit ami et la protéger et la sentir se reposer sur lui, mais c'était peut-être mieux que la façon dont sa bouche devient sèche les jours où le vice-capitaine Ichimaru est particulièrement proche ou particulièrement éloigné de lui, les jours où ses mains courent sur sa colonne vertébrale quand il lui parle de philosophie aussi bien que les jours où il décide qu'il n'a pas envie de lui parler.

Il regarde ses mains, il écoute sa voix, et quelque chose lui manque car il ne sait même pas ce qu'il veut, il ne sait pas ce qu'on peut attendre d'un homme quand on éprouve ce genre de choses, il se doute bien qu'il n'y a rien pour lui ici, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de vouloir quelque chose, pas la même chose qu'avec Hinamori, cela il en est certain, mais quelque chose d'autre que cette ombre de contact.

Et la nuit, il se dit qu'il devrait penser à Hinamori, pour son équilibre, pour ne pas tomber, mais il est sans doute déjà trop tard, parce que quand il pense qu'il pourrait l'embrasser doucement sur les cheveux il ne le veut même plus, il la respecte trop, et quand il pense à son rire il ne lui apporte plus qu'une impression de paix, et ce n'est absolument pas ce dont il a besoin maintenant.

Il essaie d'imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait si elle posait doucement les mains sur lui comme le fait le vice-capitaine Ichimaru, mais il a passé tellement de temps à se persuader que c'était impossible qu'il n'y arrive même pas ; alors qu'il ressent encore les mains d'Ichimaru, comme si elles ne le quittaient plus.

Hinamori est toujours lumineuse et chaleureuse, elle n'a pas changé, mais le coeur de Kira s'est éloigné d'elle, et il voudrait toujours qu'elle soit la personne la plus heureuse du monde, mais il ne trouve plus rien d'autre dans ses sentiments et ses souvenirs, et cela lui fait peur, très peur.

Il a le sourire du capitaine Ichimaru devant les yeux quand il s'endort, et sa voix moqueuse dans son oreille, et il sent qu'il ne peut plus y échapper.

Il aurait dû être capable de garder son point d'équilibre. Mais il n'a pas été à la hauteur, il a été incapable de contrôler ses sentiments, et il tombe encore, et c'est sa faute.

Quand le vice-capitaine Ichimaru lui annonce qu'il va devenir capitaine de la troisième division, quand il lui demande s'il veut le suivre en tant que vice-capitaine, Kira sait qu'il devrait refuser, qu'il devrait rester avec Hinamori, et retrouver son point d'équilibre si c'est possible.

Mais ce n'est rien devant cette impression exaltante que c'est peut-être ce qu'il attendait sans le savoir, ou du moins une partie de ce qu'il attendait.

Alors il répond "Ce serait un grand honneur.", et il comprend qu'il a perdu cet équilibre depuis longtemps.

Il comprend qu'il a toujours voulu s'abandonner, se laisser attirer, et que la seule chose qui l'avait fait chercher à se détacher est la certitude que cela ne plairait pas à Hinamori-kun. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Il sait, avec cette invitation, que le capitaine Ichimaru l'attend. Il ne sait pas ce qui va arriver, mais il espère l'apprendre.

Alors, il lâche prise, il cesse ces efforts inutiles.

Il se laisse tomber.


End file.
